


Controlling Nature

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no limit to how Snape likes to be in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlling Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Darkness, sort of non-con, possible under-age-ness (takes place after HBP but in an AU sort of way so it’s up to your imagination, really)
> 
> Notes: I don’t usually write Snarry. Heck, I never write Snarry! But this idea popped into my head after viewing ‘Between A Rock & A Hard Place’ by Lizard http://www.livejournal.com/users/lizardspots/138996.html and I couldn’t resist it.

The fool that Severus Snape was had thought, when Lucius Malfoy had stopped in the middle of sex to put a blindfold on Snape, it was just another dimension of the fun. One moment his large nose had been buried in the mass of tiny, curly blond hairs and his tongue had been tired of stroking, and the next moment he had been pulled up for a sweet kiss. One moment he had been begging to be allowed to take off the silver snake cockring and come, and the next moment he had thin fingers caressing his face and tying a blindfold around his head.

If there was one thing Severus Snape truly abhorred, it was lack of control. Snape’s big toe rammed right into a rock. He stumbled but bit his tongue to keep from swearing. It would be just like Lucius to have a change of heart now and leave him in the middle of nowhere wearing nothing but a blindfold and a satin robe. It was now nearly a quarter of an hour after the love-making had begun, and Snape had been led down the stairs, into the basement, and through the cold labyrinth of tunnels beneath for more than half of that. Were it not for the gentle satin rubbing against his privates, he would have lost his patience long ago.

“Get on with it, Lucius,” Snape grumbled through gritted teeth around the pain in his foot. “You know how I despise surprises.”

“Now, now,” said Lucius’ voice, his tone as cold and arrogant as ever, but containing a certain playfulness only those who knew his well would notice. “You had better be good or I won’t let you play with him.” Snape felt a warm and familiar hand cup his crotch for a moment, and he smiled at the reassurance.

“This had better be worth it,” Snape threatened, without being in a position to do so.

“Oh, I guarantee you it is.” Grabbing Snape by the shoulders, Lucius halted him. There was a sound in front of him, like scuffling or whimpering or a combination of the two. Snape shivered with eager, albeit nervous, anticipation as Lucius removed the blindfold with a flick and swish of his wand.

Had Snape’s blood not already been so, it would have run cold at the sight. There was the usually magnificent Harry Potter lying face-down on the ground. The young man was bound like barnyard swine and broken like the most obedient horse. Green eyes beneath the symbolic scar flickered in recognition when they spotted Snape, but he did not make a sound.

The eyes followed Snape as he circled, bare feet upon the cold dirt, his shoulder brushing the cavern walls. Screams down there would echo for miles but there was no one who would come to his rescue even if they heard. Not Sirius Black. Not Dumbledore. Not any of his weak little friends. The great Harry Potter was cut off. Weak. Helpless. Alone. Except for Snape.

Snape smiled broadly. “Well, well. What have we here?” He tore his gaze away from Harry and up to Lucius, a question in his eyes. Did this really mean what he thought it meant?

“I can’t have all the fun,” Lucius said, nodding towards a fresh bruise on Harry’s back that was just the size of the end of his cane. “Truly, I’d forgotten how easy boys are at that age. He almost nearly tired me out. And, given your prior relationship with him, I thought you might enjoy having a go.” Lucius gripped his shoulders again, standing right behind, whispering into Snape’s ear, “I’m sure you’re eager. You can give me a proper thank you later.”

The hands slid down Snape’s sides and chest and stopped to find the man hard. Perhaps harder than he’d been all night. Lucius chuckled lightly. “You know, of course, that I must watch you enjoy your gift.” Before Snape could agree, which he would have been an even bigger fool not to do, Lucius backed away. He moved with his usual style and grace as he retreated to a large, flat rock on the far wall. There, Lucius Malfoy stretched out in wait.

Slowly, Snape circled Harry, who was straining unsuccessfully against his bonds. The chamber was lit by torches hanging in brackets, and their glow was enough for him to see clearly how far gone Harry was. His whole body was shaking, not from anger but from the cold. Though the fighting spirit was gone from his eyes, there seemed to be hope within Harry now. Snape wondered if that had anything to do with his arrival moments ago. Still, Harry was in no condition to get out of this situation on his own and Snape couldn’t help but love that. With one swift move, he could end the suffering and turn the tides. Or he could enjoy himself a little longer.

“So now you see where you’ve ended up,” Snape said, taunting but not having a difficult time doing so. Humiliating Harry Potter was an art form he had mastered long ago. “And you see what power lies in store for those who follow the Dark Lord.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “I am disappointed. I expected a witty remark from you about doing good no matter what the cost. Perhaps your jaw has been broken and you cannot speak? In which case I am lucky twice over tonight.”

He came round, then squatted down to look into Harry’s face. “This is where being good and noble got you, Potter. And you’re going to die at the hands of your enemy knowing it was your choice to make. Just like your pathetic father.”

Harry spat at this, as though expecting the comment. And, as though expecting such a reaction, Snape moved out of the way at once to miss it. It accomplished nothing apart from earning Harry a swift kick in the side. The kick was not as hard as it seemed, especially as Snape was barefooted. However, Harry was naked and already injured, so his reaction was to gasp much more loudly than he might have liked.

A sound caught Snape’s ear, and he recognized it at once unmistakably as a sniffle. Harry was clearly fighting back something. Snape’s eyes grew wide, and for a moment he forgot which side he was supposed to be on. “Are you crying, Potter?” Despite an incredulous tone, his pronunciation of the name was softer than was usually used by Harry’s enemies, be they his relatives or the Malfoys. He hoped Lucius hadn’t noticed.

Proving that his jaw was indeed well off still, he gave a small, “No.”

Snape was quick to correct him. “No, Sir.”

“No, Sir,” Harry repeated, but followed the words with another bit of sniffling.

It certainly sounded to Snape as though the young man were crying. And he knew Harry would not admit to it in front of him, and especially in front of Lucius Malfoy. But he could not resist a little teasing. “Sounds to me like you’re crying.”

“I’m not,” Harry insisted. “I’m simply cold, Sir… hahhhChooo!” He shivered fiercely. It seemed all this time in the damp and on the cold floor had given him a pathetic little sniffle. “hahh… HAH-Shooo!”

The sneezes reminded Snape of the full situation at hand. Not only was Harry humiliated and broken, but now he was ill as well. The young man would not last for very long in such a condition. But there was nothing Snape could do with an audience. So he had no choice but to play along.

With a chuckle, a grin, and a glance towards Lucius, Snape undid the tie at his waist let his robe fall open. He dropped to his knees and leaned forward, putting a hand on Harry’s back. The young man flinched at the touch. With his mouth positioned against Harry’s ear, he whispered in but a breath, “It will be all right.”

His range of movement was quite limited, but Harry still tried to pull away, shaking his head. “I never trusted you,” said Harry, accusation in his voice. He had no reason to trust Snape now, either, especially considering how aroused Snape was just being around Harry now and how Harry had no choice in the matter.

Snape was the one in control here and it was a control he loved to exercise. The chains binding Harry clanked as he again struggled to free himself. But even if he’d managed it, there was nowhere to go now. Snape’s arm slid around him, and bare flesh touched bare flash. Harry shivered again and whimpered, but that only made Snape hold him closer.

He bent over Harry from behind, his chest pressed against Harry’s back. His hands were flat against the ground and his cock touched Harry’s arse, but went no further than that. Despite his actual relationship with Harry, he refused to take the boy just for Lucius Malfoy’s sick pleasure. He would not be controlled like that, and Harry was certainly in no condition to be used as such. Instead, Snape preferred to put on a show. With the sides of his bathrobe hanging down as cover, his precise actions were hidden from view. As he bucked his hips and arched his back, it looked as though he were having the time of his life fucking Harry Potter senseless.

It was, perhaps, that control, that mastery of the situation, which made Snape harder than anything else. There was no way Lucius could know exactly what Snape’s relationship with Harry actually was. Not only was he now in a position to help Harry Potter not four days after the boy’s disappearance, but he was also able to take it a step further and fool Lucius.

Once Harry understood that Snape meant to do him no actual harm, he relaxed. Though he made no sound, apart from sniffles and a few more sneezes, Harry was much relieved. He played along, however, acting as though Snape’s motions were uncomfortable, painful. Snape lifted a hand, seeming to be touching Harry, but instead fingering the restraints to see where they connected and released. He was memorizing, of course, but also enjoying the sensation of Harry frozen beneath him.

And though Snape’s mind was spinning with plans, his body was equally filled with desire as it pressed against Harry. He would not need to pretend fully to fool Lucius. Snape kept it up for as long as it might usually take. Then, with a moan of warning only a second before, Snape came. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Lucius doing the same, pulling himself to climax with a hand down his trousers and a soft, beautiful, gasping cry.

Snape waited until Lucius looked away before wiping Harry and himself clean and pulling back. He stood over Harry and slowly tied his robe closed again. Harry shuddered and closed his eyes, trying to look worse off. “You haven’t seen the last of me,” Snape promised, sure that Harry understood his meaning even though his tone was cruel. “You get what you deserve, Potter.”

Harry’s head snapped down with another sneeze, and he looked up with large, tired eyes. “I could… say the same to you… Sir.”

Laughing, and glowing with satisfaction, Lucius collected Snape and they headed back. Fortunately, Lucius forgot about the blindfold.


End file.
